


Undertale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, FemFrisk, Friendship, Novelization, Spoilers-Undertale, pacifist run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years ago, humans and monsters lived peacefully together. One day, a war broke out between the two groups. The war was long and hard, but eventually the humans won. They sealed the monsters underground using a magic spell, and they stayed there for many, many years. They were sealed under Mt. Ebott, a large mountain. </p><p>Many years later....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching playthroughs, consulting the Undertale Wiki, playing the game myself, and consulting fan arts to get ideas on how to use good descriptions, for settings and the fights. I believe this is ready, finally. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Undertale.

Frisk shook her head as she climbed Mt. Ebott. Her friends dared her to go up there, saying they'd meet her there... They didn't come. Her curiousity got the best of her, and she decided to go up anyways. Everyone knew the legends, of monsters and humans, of the monsters being under the mountain. Of how anyone who went to the top never came back down. Missing children who went up the mountain and weren't heard from again backed up that story and there was good reason to avoid the mountain. But Frisk didn't care, she was curious and wasn't sure if she believed the legends or not. 

Climbing the mountain was tough, being twelve and all, but it was manageable. After a long time, getting a bit scratched up along the way, she reached the top with a confident smile. "I did it! Ha. And there are no monsters. Can't wait to prove this to my friends!" She said proudly to her self as she wandered around near the top. Her foot caught on a root, however, and she tripped. Instead of hitting ground, however, she fell through the air. Her stomach dropped to her feet with the realization that she was _falling down a giant hole._ She couldn't even scream, and then she hit the ground, far, far below. 

When she came to, she sat up slowly with a groan, looking up. And up. And up. The giant hole she fell down had to be hundreds of feet above her. She began to panic. How would she ever get back up? Would she even be able to get back up? Would she forever be stuck in this hole and die here? Actually... Why didn't the fall kill her? She looked down, and noticed she was sitting on a bed of golden flowers. They were kind of springy. She hoped that she didn't hurt any of the flowers. She stood, now determined to find a way out. She saw a hallway to the left and she walked towards it. 

Down the hallway, it was rather dark, but it led to another room. This room had a single golden flower in it, and this flower was... Was smiling? Was this flower alive? 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" The flower spoke, shocking Frisk. The flower laughed. "You must be new to the Underground, right? Someone's gotta teach you how things work down here. I guess lil' old me will have to do!" 

A glowing red heart-shaped object floated in front of her chest now, and a bar appeared above her head labeled 'HP', with 20 on it. "This is your soul, the very culmination of your being! It's everything you are." This was everything she was? It was small. "Your soul is weak, but it can grow stronger by gaining LV. What's LV? Why, LOVE of course! Here, I'll share some with you." White, seed-shaped objects floated above the flower, and then floated towards her. "We share LOVE through little white 'friendliness pellets'. Reach out and grab them!" Frisk frowned, but did so anyways. 

Pain shot through her and she noticed that her HP bar dropped to 1. The flowers friendly smile turned into an evil smile. "You _idiot_. In this world it's KILL or BE KILLED. Who wouldn't take this opportunity?" A circle of the painful white pellets formed around her, leaving no room to escape. "Die." The pellets started to come closer and closer, and on instinct she tried to pull the floating heart-her soul-closer to her to protect it. 

Suddenly, the door at the end of the room slammed open and a large, goat-like creature stepped in, flinging fire at the flower and knocking the flower away. Her soul seemed to disappear, back into her chest. She looked up at the goat creature in fear. 

"Oh dear, what a horrible creature, torturing such a poor and innocent youth. Hello, my child. My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of the Ruins. Do not be afraid, innocent one. Are you injured?" The goat-woman asked paitently and quietly. Frisk seemed to be shaking, scared. The flower was nice, and then it wasn't. Maybe the same would happen here. 

"I-It hurts. The flower hit me with some kind of... Something." Frisk finally said. 

"Magic, I would think. I can heal you, if you hold still." Toriel kneeled in front of her and held out her hands, using healing magic on Frisk. She started to feel better, and smiled softly. 

"Thank you." She said quietly, still somewhat fearful. But... If this creature really wanted to hurt her or kill her, they wouldn't have healed them, right? 

"Come. I shall lead you through the catacombs." Toriel took her hand with a gentle smile and lead her into the next room. This room had purple bricks and was more lit up, making Frisk feel more at ease. Toriel lead them up the stairs and through another door, leading to another purple-bricked room. This room contained several buttons on the ground and a switch on the wall. 

"Let me educate you in the workings of the Ruins. The Ruins are filled with many puzzles, which you have to solve to move from room to room, but do not fear. They are not too difficult, I would think, and I shall help you." At this, Toriel walked across four of the buttons on the ground, making a square shape, and flicked the switch. The door opened for them then, and she smiled, leading Frisk through.

The next room was also covered in purple bricks. Perhaps the Ruins were all purple bricked? This room was also lit up. This particular room and some switches and bridges to cross. "In this room, there are several switches you need to flip to make progress. I have labeled the ones needed for this puzzle." Toriel explained kindly, trying to make things easier on Frisk at first. She went to each switch that was clearly labelled with bright, yellow arrows, and writing that read "Please flip this switch -Toriel" by the switches. After pressing the both of them, the spikes blocking the path onward fell down into the ground, allowing them to pass. They both moved on. 

This next room was totally empty, except for a dummy. "As a human in the underground, monsters may attack you. To prepare you for this, I have a dummy set up over there. When a monster attacks you, you will enter a fight. When you enter a fight, do not fear, just strike up a friendly conversation! I will come to resolve the conflict while you stall for time. Practice with the dummy." She explained, motioning to the dummy in the room. Frisk gave her an odd look. Talk... To a dummy? She sighed, but went up to the dummy anyways, just to please Toriel. As she had explained, Frisk did enter a fight. Her soul came out of her chest again, all glowing and red, and the HP bar appeared above their head once more. The HP seemed to have gone up, most likely due to Toriel's earlier healing magic she assumed. She looked at the dummy, and did as she was asked. "Um... Hi there." She said simply, then looked to Toriel. She seemed pleased, and that's all she wanted.

"Very good, my child." Toriel left for the next room now, with Frisk close behind. "There is another puzzle in this room. Can you solve it?" Toriel asked with a confident smile. She nodded firmly, looking around and spotting a sign. "The western room is the eastern rooms blueprint." It read. She wasn't totally sure on what that meant and followed Toriel into the next area of the rather large room. This area was covered in spikes. How in the world would she ever get past all this? "This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." She gently took Frisk's hand and lead her across the spikes. Where Toriel stepped, the spikes went down into the ground, and Frisk was careful to step exactly where Toriel did, not wanting to think of what would happen if she didn't. Finally, after much nervousness, they reached the end of the spikes. 

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous right now." Toriel said with a small laugh, before going to the next room. Frisk, once again, hurried to keep up with the large goat-like creature. This room was extremely long, and very straight. Toriel turned to her with an almost sad smile. "You have done excellently thus far, my child. I'm afraid I have a difficult request of you, though. I must ask you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Suddenly, she ran off. Frisk looked a little confused. It was only a hallway... Surely it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. Not wanting to really take that chance, though, she hurried down the hallway rather quickly. Finally reaching the end of the hallway that seemed to take forever to cross, Toriel revealed herself to Frisk, as she was hiding behind a pillar. 

"Greetings. Do not worry, my child. I did not leave you. I was here the whole time. Thank you fro trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. I was testing your independence. I have some business to attend to, and you must stay by yourself for some time. Please stay in this room, as it is dangerous out past this room. Here, I have an idea!" At this, she pulled out a small object from her pocket (now, where that pocket was, Frisk couldn't say, as she didn't actually see any pockets in the dress-like thing she was wearing) and handed it to her. "I shall give you a cell phone! If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright? I shall return soon enough." With a final smile, Toriel left. 

Not wanting to disobey Toriel, Frisk sat down on the ground by a single white pillar that was in the long hallway. She sighed heavily, waiting around for quite some time. Finally standing, she decided to leave the room, hoping to find her way to wherever Toriel went, or maybe even discover a way home along the way. Either way, she was also getting hungry, and hoped if she hurried to Toriel, she could have something to eat. Taking a deep breath and feeling filled with determination, she left the long hallway room and began her own journey through the Ruins.


End file.
